


Irresistible

by casstayinmyass



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cable's Metal Arm, Deadpool being Deadpool, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Gym Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Cable don't get along. One day in the X-Mansion gym, both your feelings are tested.





	Irresistible

**Name:**  Nathan Summers.  

 **Alias:**  Cable. 

 **Superpower:**  being the most annoying dickbag you’ve ever met.

 And that’s saying a lot. You’ve met Wade.

“Someone on your mind?” your friend says, and you frown at the merc as he sits down next to you.

“Don’t you mean something?”

“No, I mean someone,” Wade nods, and you groan.

“He’s just so  _fucking_  irritating.”

“He can’t help it, he was born that way.”

You huff, and lounge back. “Well, I wish he’d take his negativity and fuck off.”

“Harsh,” Wade says, “I don’t know, I don’t mind having a hot daddy like him around for eye candy.” You scowl.

“That’s literally the only reason you brought him back to live here, wasn’t it?”

“I may have had one or two wet dreams about him that convinced me to keep him, yes.”

You smirk. “You can have him. He’s an asshole, and I hope I never see his face again.”

“Doubtful, he’s coming this way.” Wade gets up. “Afternoon, handsome–”

“Shut it fuckface, I’m not in the mood,” Cable growls as he walks by, and Wade bites his lip.

“Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.” You watch Cable walk down the hall, and get up too.

“Hey, what’s your problem, Nathan?”

He turns, and glares at you. “What’s my problem?”

“Yeah!”

“My problem is you,” he shoots back.

“Just because I borrowed one of your guns and  _accidentally_  self-destructed it, that doesn’t warrant you being a complete fucking asshole to me!”

“No,” Wade lifts a finger, “that warrants  _Colossus_  being a complete fucking asshole to you, since you blew up his room. He’s very sad about it. I’m not, since he’s sleeping in mine now.”

Ignoring Wade, Nathan scowls at you. “Call me what you want, but you’re still a meddling little bitch that needs to keep her nose where it belongs.”

“Woah woah WOAH! Time out!” Wade calls, “Those are some strong motherfucking words!”

“Stop pretending you’re some innocent little angel,” Nathan gets very close to you, and you try to maintain your hard, defiant glare, “You’re just as dangerous as the rest of us.”

“Says the guy who tested the weapon I blew up on my favourite part of  the courtyard!”

“I’m sorry I destroyed your fucking rosebush, princess. Shoot me for it.”

“Maybe I will!”

You two spend a few seconds glowering at each other, inches apart, when Wade starts swiping a kitana between you two.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nathan asks.

“Cutting through the sexual tension!” Wade shouts, and Nathan rolls his eyes with a growl, walking away. “Okay. I’m just gonna say it,” Wade whispers to you, “That amount of loathing in his eyes means there’s something going on there that he doesn’t want to admit. I know, because I’ve seen it in many people’s eyes while they look at me.”

“I appreciate the therapy, Wade… but leave me alone,” you grumble, watching the older mutant go up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the mansion had gathered for a monthly X-Men meeting. Deadpool had been affronted by the name, saying it excluded his team, comprised of you, him, Domino, and Cable. Colossus had reminded him that it was by the good graces of him, Professor X, and the X-Men that you guys even had a home there.  _Wade_  had reminded  _him_  that’s not how family worked. And that argument happened.

“Welcome everyone, to this month’s X meeting,” Colossus says, and Wade winked at him. “I will be running it today, as Professor Xavier is on leave. Are there any concerns anyone would like to bring up?”

“Yeah, I’ve got one,” Ellie raises her hand, which is intertwined with Yukio's so by proxy Yukio does too, “Tell Wade to quit eating all the fucking taco fixings.” 

Wade places a hand on his chest. “I have needs.”

“You ate sixty taco shells in three nights, dipshit.” 

“So sue me Beiber, I like my tacos!”

“Perhaps you could eat ten tacos a night instead of twenty, Wade,” Colossus cuts in, and Wade sits back.

“You drive a hard bargain. Okay, doable.” Ellie rolls her eyes, and Quicksilver stands up.

“Uh yeah, I once walked in on Wade–”

“Are these all gonna be about me?!” Wade protests, “I mean I’m flattered, but  _guys_.”

“As a matter of curiosity… lower your hand if your complaint is regarding Wade,” Colossus says, and all but one lower theirs. “Mr. Summers. You have a different concern?”

Nathan begins to speak, and you immediately groan at the sound of his voice. It’s so low… and gravelly… and stupid. “Yeah I do,” he says, “I think there’s someone in this place that needs a real attitude check.”

“I said a concern not about Wade,” Colossus says.

“Not him,” Nathan replies.

“Oh, come out and say it then!” you get up, fists shaking.

“Alright, I will. You’re an obnoxious, selfish–”

“Stubborn, cold–” you cut in in retaliation.

“Stuck up, rude–”

“Grumpy, apathetic–!”

“Prissy little princess!” Nathan finishes.

“Stop calling me that,” you growl.

“I will when you stop calling me an asshole.”

Everyone around you two had fallen into an awkward silence. “Well,” Colossus cleared his throat, “Now that that is settled… raise your hands once more to complain about Wade.”

* * *

You head to the gym in the X-Mansion basement, clad in a pair of tight pink [shorts ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.istockphoto.com%2Fphotos%2Ffemale-buttocks-wearing-booty-shorts-picture-id475586527%3Fk%3D6%26m%3D475586527%26s%3D612x612%26w%3D0%26h%3D8N8lD3ROpMHAchQc1xIdclLVNyzNpMaOARNnfEwzDxw%3D&t=ZDVkZWY2MmU5ZjcwNTY2ZDkwZGY1M2Y1OTMyYWM1Zjk5ODg4YjAzMSxROXlBUEpwMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARjEQbs4yaJlyb9AapoSzZw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fheadoverhiddles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174422926658%2Firresistible-cable-x-reader-smut)that ride up your ass. They were too small for you, but they were comfortable, so screw it. Nobody would be down here this time of day, anyway.

Nathan drops down for his two hundredth push up, exhaling through his nose. He always came down here when it was deserted to have some alone time– to think, and be in his own brain. Things were strange for him here in the past, and more than a little confusing. Not confusing because of outdated tech, or cues he wasn’t accustomed to. His feelings toward a member of his team were what confused him.

He tries not to picture your face as he drops down for another set of thirty.

You have a serious mouth on you, and you always make a point to piss him off in any way you could– he knew that. He did his best to retaliate, but at the end of the day, he couldn’t get you off his mind. How could someone be so infuriating, yet so fucking sexy?

You stretch your arm above your head as you enter the gym, heading for the treadmills. You have a lot of pent up energy from last night, after the meeting– Nathan had been on your mind, and though you ached for it, you refused to touch yourself while thinking of him. The bastard didn’t deserve it, even if he never found out.

“Shit.”

You stop dead as you hear the deep voice behind you. “No,” you breathe, and turn. “You are not in here too.”

“Well you don’t own the gym,” Nathan mutters. He’s just as irritated as you are.

“Neither do you,” you retort.

“Good. You head over to your side, I’ll stay on mine.”

“Finally, a good idea,” you huff, and set your water bottle down. Getting on the treadmill, you do a couple more stretches before you hit start.

_Don’t look at her, Summers. Don’t do it._

He glances over to you, and sees you bending over, stretching your legs in booty shorts far too tight. He can see the top of your thong poking out along your lower back, and he bites his lip, forcing himself to look away. Damn tease.

You roll your eyes as you hear him get up and start lifting weights. Fucking show off. Refusing to indulge his ego by peering over your shoulder, you start the treadmill, running at a jog as you put your earphones in and set your playlist to shuffle.

“Guys My Age” by Hey Violet comes on.

_Skip._

“Hate That I Love You” by Rihanna.

_SkipSkipSkip._

“Hot and Cold” by Katy Perry. 

_Skiiiip._

"Irresistible” by Fall Out Boy.

_One more, swear to god…_

“Fuck You Like An Animal” by Nine Inch Nails.

_FUCK OFF._

You take your earphones out with a frustrated growl, and do twenty minutes of a run. This only serves to have the opposite effect on you than you had hoped– where you wanted to burn some energy, you just riled yourself up even more.

Moving on to pilates, you start a set of sit ups, trying to ignore the fact that Nathan is still working with weightlifting on the other side of the gym. He’s moved up to 100 pound weights…

Starting some crunches, you feel the burn in your abs move down to your lower stomach, your pussy involuntarily clenching. The way his muscles are flexing every time he brings those up against his chest… your eyes slide down, and see the beginnings of an erection from the exercise. Fuck, and his metal arm is glinting, the same silver as his undercut. That thing must be so god damn strong. You start to imagine those metal fingers around your neck, tightening as he holds you against the wall–

“See something you like?” he asks gruffly.

“I-I wasn’t looking at you,” you quickly snap.

“No? Cause I was just watching you in the mirror, and it seemed to me like you were drooling as your legs fell right open for me.”

“Oh, so you were watching  _me_?!” you say, and Nathan suddenly gets all flushed.

“I…”

You jump to your feet, crossing your arms. Sweat is rolling down his back and biceps as he sets his weights down, and you clench your jaw. He’s so fucking ripped. He scowls, approaching you too. It seems that you two are at another impasse.

“So. It looks like we can’t even share a gym after all,” you growl. His breath is so close to you, you can feel it reach your neck.

“I was doing pretty well, before you started giving me fuck-me eyes.”

“I wasn’t even looking at you, you prick!”

“But you were looking at my body.” His eyes run down to your heaving chest, down your figure. “Fucking cock tease.”

“I was just working out, in comfortable clothing,” you say weakly.

“Fair. But you got me interested,” he murmurs, and you try to frown.

“You… you are  _such_  a jerk…”

“And you’re a mouthy little girl,” he takes a step closer angrily. You bite your lip, chewing hard. “You really need to learn some–”

You surge forward, and shut Nathan up with your lips. He’s surprised at first, but once you have your tongue in his mouth and loop your arms around his neck, he reciprocates with fervor.

“Fuck me harder than you’ve fucked anyone,” you whisper breathlessly, and his eyelids flutter.

“Jesus,” he moans softly, and just lets go. He picks you up so that your legs wrap around his back, resting just above his ass. He then sets you down against the mirrors, pressing your breasts against it with his hard chest at your back. “How bad do you want it?” he whispers, grabbing two handfuls of your ass and kneading it shamelessly.

“So fucking bad,” you moan, wiggling your ass back. Your pussy is clenching hard now, panties soaked through, and Nathan moves his human hand down between your legs, feeling your slick.

“You’re seriously wet getting touched by the asshole you’ve been mouthing off to all year?” he rasps.

“I only mouth off when I want someone,” you breathe.

His eyes flicker down to your lips. “Me too.” He then captures your lips, kissing you roughly, then flips you back around so the cold mirror perks your nipples. He grips your wrists together behind your back so your hands are useless, and pulls your shorts down along with the thong. “What a pretty little cunt.”

“Shut up, shut  _up_  and fuck me already!”

He parts your legs, rubbing up your inner thigh, then pulls down his sweatpants, cock already hard. Wasting no more time teasing, he bends you at a good angle, and slams himself in.

“Fuck, oh god–” you yelp.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” he asks, pounding back in.

“So good!”

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks…” he grits out, feeling up your ass some more as he fucks you from behind.

“Ugh, jesus, don’t stop…”

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he breathes, dizzying you with a deep, powerful thrust, and you struggle to touch yourself. His metal arm keeps you securely fastened against him, unable to touch– so he runs his fingers down, rubbing circles around your clit.

“Oh-god,” you gasp, pushing back against each thrust, “Nate, Nate–”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’re so good, oh  _Nate_!”

He shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m the best fuck you’ll ever get– ah!”

He chuckles, and continues to thrust hard, shutting you up. Soon, he can feel you squeezing him, and knows your climax is coming.

“Come on,” he coaxes, the weight of his body pushing against yours sending you whimpering, “I know you need to come. Now drop that stupid act princess, and let me make you scream for me.”

You moan, and all at once, you come hard on his cock. Once you’re done, he turns you around again, staring deep into your eyes, and that’s what he needs to finally get there. Pulling out, he jerks himself a few times before come spurts out onto the mirror in thick ropes. You watch, transfixed, and then look back up at the older man.

“You fuck good.”

He regards your swollen lips, putting his thumb there and swiping across. “You taste good.”

You catch your breath, and nod. “Therefore… I think we can come to some kind of agreement.” He narrows his eyes.

“Wade’s never gonna shut up if he finds out.”

“Eh. He never shuts up anyway.” You begin to smirk. “It was so hard for me to hate you.”

“Yeah. Me too.” He strokes his human hand against your face, but you take his metal one, bringing it up to your cheek. Your suspicions are confirmed as he flinches a little and blushes, and you hold the hand there.

“Hey,” your expression softens, “I like you.  _All_  of you.”

“I’m more machine than man. I’ve only got part of me left,” he replies, looking down. You let his human hand fall down to rest on your hip, and snuggle into his metal one.

“That’s not true. Now drop the stupid act, princess,” you grin, slapping his ass, “You need a shower.”


End file.
